minherofandomcom-20200214-history
Rexabee
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get *'Rexabee:' **Floor 1-4 *'Tenasauras:' **Floor 5-2 **Rexabee grows into Tenasauras at Lv.25 *'Rexathor:' **Tenasauras grows into Rexathor at Lv.43 Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|165 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|260 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|50 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|140 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Dino Specialization Buffs Specialization Debuff Specialization Strategy Note: this is my personal gameplay opinion. Other players who are more experienced than I am can add on to this, as well. They'll know what they're doing. (; "If I'm going down, I'm taking YOU WITH ME!!!!" When you need damage...LOTS of damage...look no further than Rexabee/Tenasauras/Rexathor. They will completely and utterly destroy anything in the game (anything that I've found). They will dominate pretty much everything if you play right. I cannot say this enough; almost nothing can withstand their powerful Inner Force if you're running the Dino skill tree, which I highly expect you will if you want power and lots of it. Even the mighty Rexathor has its downsides, though. A low Speed stat hinders it, but you can still get it to move near the top of the Speed bracket if you give it good and enough Speed Gems. An even worse problem is exhaustion. (The inability to perform attacks for a turn.) Exhaustion comes from its most powerful attacks and some exhaust it for two turns. It can end up killing Rexathor if you're not down to facing that last minion. Weaknesses to Robot, Ice, Earth and Titan moves make it susceptible to that super-bulky Ice-or-Earth-type minion that will eventually take it down. You will still be able to use it well, however, if you give it powerful attacks, Speed Gems, and even more Health and Attack for your money. Handy resistances to Electric, Water and Grass-type moves also help it to be the next unstoppable force! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Okay, back to the guide.... Dino Skills These are undoubtedly among the most powerful moves you'll ever find outside of those sometimes-godawful Electric-type roulette moves. Inner Force Level 4 (or Extinction, alternately) does 150-250 points of damage when Attack is not even calculated! But like a lot of its more powerful attacks, it causes exhaustion and, to make matters worse, cuts its Attack and Speed by 75%! (Extinction does 300-500 base points of damage, but you have to charge up to use it, effectively not doing anything on your turn. It also cuts Attack and Speed by the same percentage, and exhaustion lasts two turns.) For other options, Reckless Grasp Level Three deals 55-80 base points of damage and doesn't have exhaustion, but recoil can end up killing you too. The ever-coveted Flame Crash deals 30 base points of damage right away to three random opponents, and also deals 5-95 base points of time damage every round for three rounds. Concentration Level Three and Ferocity Level Five passively give a 12% critical-hit ratio boost and a 50% Attack boost, respectively. And Forced Insanity has two turns of exhaustion, but deals an extremely variable 30-405 base points of damage. It also boosts your Attack by a helluva good 50%. Buff Skills This skill tree focuses more on buffing yourself and your allies, hence the name. Flesh Sacrifice Level Three is a main move for these skills, inflicting damage on yourself but practically doubling your Attack. Inflame Level Three helps with Attack buffing too, but it comes at the cost of armor. However, Perseverance Level Three and Diamond Skin Level Three help this problem by providing Health and armor boosts. Lastly, Vicious Level Five passively gives yourself a 40% Attack increase, and Deadly Inspiration Level Five boosts everyone's Attack passively by 25%, but when Rexathor goes down, your teammates' boost will be wasted. If you have this in conjunction with like-minded bulky heavy hitters, everyone will be happy... except your opponent. Debuff Skills These skills forgo doing lots of damage in return for both lowering Attack and boosting all your team's Health. Crush Level Three and Roar Level Three are your main Attack-lowering moves for this skill tree. Fire Bash Level Three can still do good damage--45 base points of it. It also does 20 base points of time damage every round for three rounds, so it's an important skill for Rexathor to have. Other options include Mirror Skin Level Four, which will reflect 60% of the damage taken back at the foe, hopefully killing them when they meant to kill you. Hulk Inspiration Level Five will boost everyone's Health by a great 25%, making then extremely hard (and, if there was a mode where you can battle with other people, extremely frustrating) to kill. Lastly, Tire will cut your enemy's Energy by 59%, giving them much fewer options to hit you with. Category:Minions